College with the Cullens
by XBaby Rose CullenX
Summary: With high school been and gone. The Cullens face a new problem. College, With the re-arrival of old nieghbours how will things turn out.M for Lemons. Cannon pairing.
1. Moving Day

I do not own twilight or any of the characters, I only wish

**Moving day**

**BPOV**

I gazed at my entire clothing collection trying to decide whether or not to risk taking my sweats with me, knowing Alice would just torture me with more and longer shopping trips. Then I decided to take the risk and pack them.

"BELLA, you better not put them in or I will burn the whole suitcase and take you shopping every day for the rest of our existence!" I sighed. Nothing gets past Alice when it comes to clothes and fashions.

"Too right it doesn't"

"Love, are you ok you don't seem to happy leaving forks, if it is too soon we could stay here a little longer, you, me and Renesme. I don't mind"

Ah Edward my shining star, he knows what I loved the most all the time even though he can't read my mind. But I have to go I'm not chickening out now when it was partly my idea on moving to Dartmouth and starting college.

"No it's quite alright I'm just being a coward. Charlie only recently died and I still haven't gotten over it yet but I know he would want me to."

Edward glided over to me and placed his hands on the side of my cheeks and rested his head in the crook of my neck

"Bella, this is why I love you. Always thinking of others before yourself." I giggled like a child while Edward place small dainty butterfly kisses up and along my neck stopping at their destination; my lips.

"I love you Bella, forever."

"I love you too Edward I mean at first I didn't think I would find love but then I met you." I sighed gazing into his golden eyes while placing a soft but passionate kiss on his awaiting lips as I thought nothing could go wrong at this precise moment I didn't factor in one person…Emmett.

"Eww none of that around here there are children present"

I turned my head giving a menacing glare and growl at Emmett. He always has to be there ruining the moments.

_I would leave Emmett NOW! Or that precious jeep will be no more!_

I heard Emmett gasp as he fled out the room towards the garage leaving me, Edward and Renesme.

"Renesme are you packed sweetheart"

"Yes Daddy all ready to go are we leaving soon" you could hear the enthusiasm in her voice knowing that if we stalled any longer we would have an upset daughter on our hands. I turned to Edward and gave him a small peck, gathered Renesme in my arms and left for the Volvo with Edward in tow.

Turning around I took one last look at the house that has been my home since marrying Edward. Towards the side of the house I could see Charlie's grave with the engraving

**Charlie swan**

**Loving Father and well known chief.**

**Forever in our hearts.**

I could only remember that day I got a phone call informing me of my father's tragic death. He got shot whilst trying to persuade a drunken teenager to put the gun down but jumped when hearing a twig snap behind him, consulting in him pulling the trigger. It took two whole days to stop my tearless sobbing, at that time Edward never left my side afraid I might break down again. But that's in the past, Charlie would have wanted me to move on and find happiness. hence forth me standing here in front of the house. This is me, moving on.

"Are you ready to go Love?" Edward place is arms around my waist and his haid in my hair breathing in my scent.

"Yes I suppose." I sighed whilst turning round and walking to the Volvo passenger side.

Goodbye forks. Hello Dartmouth

**Plz Review and tell me your thoughts on continuing my story (all you have to do is push the green button)**


	2. Meeting old faces

**Meeting old faces**

**BPOV**

After two days of unpacking everything from the boxes we neared the end of the 'moving in period'. See I would have thoughtthat us being vampires and of how many there are of us it would take maybe a little over 4hours tounpack, but after thinking over it I didn't factor in Alice in my theories, and, of course, were there's a pixie, there's perfection.

**FLASHBACK** _"Right, now we're here there are few rules before we unpack. Rule one; you are not allowed to place anything down that belongs in any recreational room, this includes the kitchen, living room, dining room, games room, and any other room besides your bedroom without either me or Esme near. Rule two; DO NOT put any of your clothes away. The clothes you brought with you are emergency clothes only, me Rose, Bella and Esme will be going shopping tomorrow so that means you, Edward, have to look after Renesme for a while, while were gone. Ok any questions. "_

_We all looked at Alice as if she had two heads and a purple face, who knew that anyone could say that in less than 5 minutes, well me but from the looks of the others I think I'm not the only one here who thought that._

"_Oh and I forgot to mention that because it's Bella's first move with us that she and Edward get first pick in the bedroom department, so off you go!"_

_As I got first pick of bedrooms I picked the biggest room on the south side of the house with the most gorgeous scenery from the balcony overlooking the river that ran into the forest behind the house._

_Edward walked up behind me wrapping his arms protectively around me and sliding his hands underneath my top_

"_Great choice in bedroom love big and spacious with the added bonus that it comes with a view too, and it's only across the hall from Renesme's room and a whole floor up from Emmett's which is good." I chuckled as I heard Emmett sigh._

"_It just goes to show that Rose and I have the best sex then doesn't it I mean me and Rosalie don't mind doing a bit of gang banging so you get the experience of proper fucking" Before I or Edward could get a word out I heard the loudest crash I've heard before, like two boulders being thrown at each other._

_Emmett whimpered and whined slightly._

"_That hurt Rosie, why does everyone think it's alright to hit meee?!" Oh, so Rosalie smacked him round the head, well I'm glad she did, otherwise I would have seriously done it._

"_Have you also forgotten that Renesme is in the house and I don't think Edward and Bella want her going round asking what a GANG BANG IS!"_

_By the time Emmett stopped whining and Rosalie stopped screeching I was practically rolling on the floor pissing myself with laughter, he can be such a child sometimes I mean he stood there for well over ten minutes tearlessly sobbing about why people like to smack him. Rosalie taking sympathy for him said because he had the nicest head to hit, jasper said if he would shut up they would never have to hit him and everyone agreed with him so he stormed off to his room and slammed the door like a female teenager pms'ing._

"_Now that is taken care of where were we? Oh yeah, I remember now, here."_

_Edward ran his hands up from my belly button to the swell of my breasts; he glided his hands graciously to the back of my bra and unhooked it with great ease. I moaned into his chest as I clawed at his back beckoning him to continue. As his hands journeyed across my body he manages to stealthily pull mine and his tops off. I laughed at his eagerness and fiery passion as his lips left a burning sensation along the path they had taken._

_I gasped when he suddenly latched his lips onto my swollen peaks and glided his wet, warm tongue over my tingling flesh. Although it felt amazing, I'd had enough foreplay for one day and shoved us back onto the bed with me straddling him. I looked at him as he looked back and smirked knowing what I was about to do._

_As I leaned forward to take possession of his skill full lips I let my hand graze over his trouser causing Edward to buck his hips while undoing the first button of his slacks. I could feel the sexual anxiety running of off his body at the painstakingly slow pace I was going at so I didn't waste any time in undoing the last of the buttons and sliding them off, chucking them on the floor for later .When I looked down to take in all of his glory I could see he was only ready and waiting for me(all nine inches of him ready and waiting). To makes this worse on him I stood up and let him have a show of taking my pants of f that left me only in my underwear._

"_Tell me what you want Edward and you can have it"_

"_God Bella I wanna feel you tight pussy round my cock while pumping me hard!" He moaned as I slipped my panties off leaving me standing over him in nothing. While saying this he had shrugged out his boxers leaving his cock in full view. One thing Edward and I have in common was that we don't like to wait so I got onto my knees, hovering over his erected cock, and with as much force as I had slammed my pussy down onto his cock. He grunted my name as I screamed his. To me it was like a reflex action .About an hour or so of me riding him hard and Edward grunting I finally started coming down from my high. By now, even though were vampires my legs felt like jello and my breathing had become ragged. I slid of Edward carefully not to jolt anything and curled up next to him, right now there was nothing that needed to be said so I just laid there while Edward stroked my hair._

"_I love you Edward."_

"_I love you too, for now, and forever."_

**END OF FLASHBACK** Well it wasn't all bad yesterday, towards the end of the day was great. I'm just glad that Renesme had fallen asleep before our little charade and managed to sleep the whole way through, I didn't realise just how loud we were until Emmett started annoying the shit out of me because of it.

"So you two have stopped your little re-enactment of being bunnies now have you? You were so loud when you were screaming Bella it was like he was murdering you, I'm just surprised you didn't wake up Nessie. Maybe Edward slipped something in your blood because I'm not that sure that he would be able to please you that much no offense little, brother." I looked over at Rosalie and opened my shield to her, there's something I wanted to do.

_You don't mind if I get my own back now do you? _Rosalie looked at me questioningly, but nodded cautiously as to not let on I was talking to her through my mind.

_Just follow my lead_

With another cautious nod my plan was in action. I took another calming breath as I prepare myself to retaliate.

"Emmett it's ok not to admit that that it takes you a little longer to please Rose because of your problems"

"I'm not having problems!" Emmett's face went from a cheeky grin to a furious frown; his shoulders straitened and went rigid as he shouted trying to take dominance of the conversation.

"Emmett sweetie it's ok to admit that you have a problem, we just have to get you in shape."Rosalie sounded sincere when saying this and that just made Edward lose control of his serious face. "Ha ha yeah Emmett I think any 'chick' as you would put it would prefer my nine inches of wholesomeness than your fake nine."

"Ahem" I looked round to see Alice and Jasper in the entrance way while Esme and Carlisle were perched on the stairs and by judging their expressions they'd heard the whole conversation.

"I suggest if you want to get to college on time I'd leave now."Carlisle put on his fatherly faces as he looked at us; ever since Charlie died I looked up to him as a father the same as he thought of me as one of his daughters. It broke my heart when Charlie died but at least I had Carlisle to take a more fatherly role, and plus I think he likes to be depended on (I think it's also because he likes me calling him dad).

After being ushered out the car by an excited pixie we were off on our way to college, we decide to take Emmett's jeep to stay inconspicuous, and Edwards Volvo gets rather cramped with the six of us in there. It was a very silent, peaceful journey not the awkward type but relaxing.

As we pulled into the parking lot something was telling me this was a bad idea coming here but there was not time to dwindle Emmett had parked and shut off the engine already.

As we stepped out the car I felt the whole population of the college freeze and stare at us, if I could blush there was no doubt I'd be blushing.

As I was looking around getting the feel for the place, something was just not feeling right but I couldn't put my finger on in but when I turned around to head in the direction of the office with my siblings I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Like .God. Bella what are YOU doing here!"

**Dun, Dunn, Dunnn! So anyone guess who you think it is.  
Please leave your reviews.****  
**


End file.
